


AFTER

by tomo_koi



Category: Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24034285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomo_koi/pseuds/tomo_koi





	AFTER

最后之作对自己的保护者、学园都市第一位的称呼不是“一方通行”这个作为名字的代号，也不是“第一位”“怪物”“家长大人”之类的描述性外号，而是很简单的一个“你”（あなた）。这个词也会被妻子用于称呼丈夫，最后之作大概并没有这个知识也没有这种意思，但是番外个体就不同了。

番外个体故意学着最后之作的语气掐着嗓子冲着一方通行喊了一声“あなた！”

一方通行完全出于条件反射，转头向她的方向望去。

咔嚓。

手机拍照的提示音。

“哦哦哦哦御坂终于拍到了！”番外个体举着手机欢呼。

“干得漂亮！御坂御坂向能干的你伸出大拇指！”原本站在一方通行身后的最后之作张开双手向番外个体奔去，“快让我看看！” 

“啧。” 意识到发生了什么事的一方通行咂舌。

由于一方通行讨厌拍照，尤其讨厌摆拍合影，最后之作和番外个体才采用了这种合作方式，试图拍到一方通行和最后之作的合影——番外个体并非好心帮姐姐实现心愿，只是想做让一方通行不爽的事而已。

“啊呀呀糟了！御坂忘记把自动美颜关掉了！”查看拍下来的照片的番外个体叫道，几秒后从她的口中突然爆发出一阵狂笑，“噗哈哈哈哈！等等美颜之后的第一位怎么那么可爱！御坂简直不能相信自己的眼睛！”

“诶！御坂御坂也要看！哇——真的好可爱！你变成了美少女！”

手机拍照软件的自动美颜准确识别了一方通行的脸，并将他的眼睛放大了。

凶恶的三白眼变成了水汪汪的大眼睛。

看着欢欣雀跃原地蹦高的两人，一方通行背过身去，躺倒在沙发上。

随便吧。

等到他发现这张合影被数以万计的御坂传播扩散，甚至出现在group的三人和上条当麻的手机里，还被设置成待机画面的时候。

为时已晚。

=END=


End file.
